Rukia's notsohappy Holloween
by MadamCalculator
Summary: Rukia has an unknown past, Even her friend Renji doesn't know about it! But Things start to happen at holloween and it doesn't look good for our favorite character. What will happen when her old friend comes back for revenge? Find out before its to late.
1. The caller and first ever fear

Me: Dude's this is my very first bleach fic so if you don't like it FUCK OFF AND READ SOMETHING ELSE GOT IT???

Rukia: ... You aren't happy right now are you?

Renji: What was your first clue?

Me: SHUT UP I'M NOT HAPPY RIGHT NOW

Both: we can tell

Me: OK look this is like a holloween i got the idea from AQUA and the song Halloween it was on the radio and it gave me an idea OK well i better tell you the characters for the first chapter-----

Renji - rukia's best friend; lives across the street

Rukia - Renji's friend since they were kids; holloween never worked out for her

??? Caller - Hollow ichigo (Dark ichigo) i don't know his name so i'll call him hichigo OK

Disclaim: I spell something wrong oh well; Curses; dark humor; phone calls; and weird laughter (if you have played Bleach Blade Of Fate and have watched the show you should know how Hichigo sounds like) Also I DO NOT own Bleach the writer does :)

Starting in 5...4...3...2...1...and go

* * *

**_THE CALLER AND FIRST EVER FEAR_**

"Hello can i help you?" Rukia said holding the phone to her ear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes you can heheheehehe im looking for someone under the name rukia? Would you happen to be her?"????? asked

"W--Who are you; what do you want?"Rukia asked

"Oh not a thing sweet girl, not a thing HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Don't try to be funny i'm asking you a question now answer it!" Rukia yelled

" my , my , my there is no need to yell now is there?I just wanted to talk to some one on **_Holloween _**Is that a crime?"

"H-H-Holloween oh no it can't be; I-It can'tbe you, i-i killed you HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE" rukia screamed in terror

" You thought sweet rukia, you thought HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA see you soon"??? said his laughter making her shutter

"Wait don't hang up!" she said not knowing why she said that

"huh you want to talk to me? i don't remember you ever wanting to. Not even as a little girl heheheehhehehe"

"don't you dare bring up those memories it took me years to get them out of my mind. Considering you kill my whole family on that night. You low Bastard you Fucking Killed **_Everyone!! "_**Rukia yelled

"my, my ,my will you look at the time i have to go. not time to walk down that road hehehehehe. See you soon dear rukia. Oh and do please bring Renji along i do very much wish to meet him he's like a brother to you... Oh well tata" ????? said

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rukia screamed

"is you wish to make a call please hang up and try again" the phone said

"Damnit" she cursed

* * *

Me: How was that? 

Hichigo: why don't we leave that to the reviewers

Me: good call

Well review and well im going to watch tv see ya :)

Reviews-Flames will be ignored Reviews that help or are a complemet are always WELCOME: )


	2. My past can't be changed

Me: yeah I haven't updated I was waiting for more reviews but they never came. Oh my friend will be helping out with this so yah…. Oh I almost forgot her name that she wants to be called. What the... it's ZuZu?

ZuZu: what I like the name you call me it.

Me: it's to insult you not complement you stupid baka.

ZuZu: you wound me

Me: you got that from a story on of my Favorite Stories list

ZuZu: Shhhhh don't tell anyone

Me: "…"

ZuZu: T.T

Me: you really are an idiot.

ZuZu: at least I'm not the one who plays American McGee's Alice and Clive Barker's Undying.

Me: I don't have nightmares about it.

ZuZu: you always bring that up eh Curse-Chan

Me: OO Don't call me that it's embarrassing

ZuZu: just say the disclaimer Curse-Chan

Me: sighs I don't own Bleach I own this story though oh and the last chapter was that night this chapter is the next day just so no one is confused like ZuZu here was.

ZuZu: hey!

Me: moving on to our story-

* * *

Renji listened to Rukia repeat what happened the before. Sitting on the tattered couch next to her pretending to listen to her panic.

"So that's the whole story. Hey Renji are you listening? Hello?" Rukia said waving her hand in front of his face. He was busy staring at a photograph on her wall. So she got up, Walked into the kitchen took out the ice; dumped it in his shirt making him jump off the couch and land on the floor.

"Hey what was that for?!"Renji shot at her still trying to get the ice out of his shirt and out of his pants.

"You weren't even listening to me when i told you what happened" Rukia shot back.

He sighed, "well it seemes that he knew you from some where does his voice ring a bell?"

Rukia thought for a moment, "well i use to have a friend who i hung out with when at school. He had bright orange hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and a voice that made me feel safe and calm.(A/N ZuZu told me to write that she's in love with Ichigo you should see her room hahaha) But on one day in June or July he would never go to school, he ended going to his mother's grave. I had always asked him why, but he always changed the subject."

"Hold it. First what was his name?"Renji asked

"Oh silly me i forgot to tell you. It was Ichigo. Oh and he had these two sisters and his dad was the scariest person i had ever seen." She shuttered

"So what happened to him?" Renji asked staring at her.

"Well you see i was young and stupid and so one day..."

Ring Ring

Renji and Rukia looked at the phone

Ring Ring

Renji looked at Rukia; Rukia looked at Renji

Ring Ring

Rukia went over picked up the phone; but it on speaker.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello, im calling on account of your bank account. You seen to be taking more and more out. And you are behind on your taxes"

Rukia sighed in relief "all right ill get the money as soon as possible." and with that she hung up.

"Alright if it wasn't him then there's on thing left."Renji said, hand an his chin.

"what's that?"She asked

"Simple he calls only at one time, so what time did he call last time?"he asked Rukia

" Um well it was around 11:00pm why?"

"Well its 10:45pm now so we wait 15 minutes. see if he calls back."

"oh nice idea you haven't come up with something like this since fifth grade."

"... HEY!"

* * *

Me: End woo

ZuZu: Yeah and Hichigo will call in the next chappy see you soon

Me: ... You scare me at times

ZuZu: Meany


End file.
